


I want you

by mini_jimin



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_jimin/pseuds/mini_jimin
Summary: Poem of my own.Read and enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	I want you

Thought you wouldn't know  
that I wouldn't find out  
honey i'm not silly  
you can lie, try to deceive me  
but know that at one time or another you would know everything

Tell me  
looking into my eyes  
What do you feel  
I will not judge you  
I will not deceive you  
I know how you feel about me

Ah if I knew  
if you had told me before  
maybe I would avoid you  
would walk away

But now  
come to me  
into my arms  
have no fear

I want you  
I know you want me  
don't try to avoid  
I want you

My warm arms want you  
are waiting for you  
my lips quiver  
just thinking about kissing your delicious mouth  
my body burns wishing to be in you

Let's surrender to that feeling  
have no fear  
I'm ready  
give me a sign  
come to me  
I'm waiting for you  
I want you


End file.
